1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of fax machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fax machines are used for communicating images. They do this by scanning an image, generating corresponding data according to a fax protocol, and transmitting the data. The data can be transmitted during scanning, or stored and transmitted when scanning is complete.
A prior fax machine is now described with reference to FIG. 1. Fax machine 20 includes a processor 22, and a memory 24 for temporarily storing the fax type data. A fax type modem 26 is coupled with the processor, and with a telephone line 28.
Fax machine 20 is typically capable of both a transmit and a receive operation. In both cases the data is transferred through the telephone line. Both operations are described with reference to FIG. 2, where fax machine 20 performs a transmit operation and a second fax machine 30, which is substantially identical to fax machine 20, concurrently performs a receive operation.
Fax machine 30 is coupled by a telephone line 32 to a network 34. Line 28 is also coupled to network 34.
A numeric keypad 36 of fax machine 20 is used to enter the telephone number that addresses fax machine 30 through the network. Typically a display 38 on the calling machine shows the telephone number that is being entered. The processor activates the modem, which dials the entered telephone number.
A telephone connection is established when telephone lines 28 and 32 become connected through network 34. Then a series of tones by each machine to the other establish a fax type handshake, according to a fax protocol.
A sheet 40 bears an image 42 that is to be transmitted. Image 42 is scanned by a fax type scanner 44 (FIG. 1) of fax machine 20. Fax type scanners may be different from other types of scanners. In FIG. 2 the scanner 44 is under a bar 46 that defines a slit. As sheet 40 is moved through the slit, the image is scanned.
Scanning generates fax type data that represents the image. This data is generated according to a standard protocol for fax machines.
The data is then transmitted from fax machine 20 through the connected telephone lines to fax machine 30. As it is being transmitted, the fax type data is represented as arrow 38.
In the receive operation, incoming fax type data is received through a modem into a processor of the receiving fax machine. The data is then forwarded (also known as applied) to a special fax-type printer 50 of the fax machine. A fax type printer is responsive to fax type data. The data causes the printer to print, on its own paper 52, a facsimile 54 of image 38.
In both the transmit and the receive operations, only fax-type data is sent and received over the telephone line. As such, fax machines are limited to communicating only with other fax machines. In addition, faxing requires tying up two telephone numbers concurrently. Once connected, they have to stay connected, typically for the relatively long time it takes to scan.
The invention provides an email capable fax machine that includes a fax-type scanner to scan an image to generate fax type data that corresponds to the image. The fax machine further includes a keyboard to accept an entry of a telephone number or an email address, and a processor to interpret whether the keyboard entry is a telephone number type or an email address type. The processor converts the fax type data into internet type data corresponding to the image if the type is interpreted to be an email address type. The fax machine further includes a modem coupled with the processor to dial a destination telephone number and a predetermined internet service provider depending on the type.